


But with every step I keep questioning what is true

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own, Begging, Blood and Gore, Blood and Guts, Chains, Come, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Death, Dominant Shang Tsung, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Groping, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta'd, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Switch Reader, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shang Tsung Tops For Once, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Topping from the Bottom, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, no beta we die like men, porn with some feelings, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Basically, the reader gets captured while out on a 'scouting' mission and is brought before Shao Kahn and Sindel in Outworld. Sindel gets somewhat handsy with the reader, much to their disgust and Shang Tsung's displeasure (hence the non-con warning). When they try to escape, they're attacked by the Imperial guard. Together, you kill a bunch of Shao Kahn's guards before escaping back to Shang Tsung's island where you have the best (and dirtiest) jealous/possessive sex of your life. Yeah that's right. You get topped by Shang Tsung while you're both still fresh from the fight. Sue me.Just some more filthy Shang Tsung smut with a little bit of plot, where Shang Tsung gets to watch the reader show off their strength, ruin Shao Kahn's day,andhe gets to fuck them. It's a win-win-win. We're more than halfway through this series, and I am having the time of my life. I hope y'all continue to enjoy reading these fics as much as I enjoy writing them. I also hope they continue to meet expectations!As always, be mindful of the tags and stay gucci, babes.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Kudos: 16





	But with every step I keep questioning what is true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> Haw-yee, you sinful sundaes! We're back to your regularly scheduled programming of more Shang Tsung porn! I even managed to slip in his infamous line, you know, _the_ line. Once again, this work is dedicated to the lovely KindListender who really is the driving force behind this series. Their wonderful porn fics keep me in the right mood for writing this ungodly sin. Recently, they also wrote me some Fujin and Shang Tsung smut hotter than the Netherrealm, so as the sinful disastrophe that I am, it's only right for me to return the gesture.
> 
> This fic and the ones that follow will have a touch more of my own personal preferences, but they'll still have the same amount of sin, so don't worry! Please enjoy this fic with a more dominant Shang Tsung. (I'm a chaotic switch who lives off top energy, which is why Shang Tsung has bottomed for most of these fics. Sue me)
> 
> \- ZEBS

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? " 

A voice behind you made you jolt. Whipping around, you surged up from your crouching position to find the Kollector standing over you, features twisted into a Cheshire-like smile, orange eyes glowing in the darkness. "Shang Tsung's obedient servant." You reached for your dagger, but as you prepared to strike, one his arms caught your wrist, grip hard enough to bruise, and you dropped the blade. 

You bared your teeth, summoning magic to your fingertips. Before you could launch an attack, he quickly twisted your arms behind your back, spinning you around and shoving you face-first onto the ground. You snarled and thrashed in his grip, teeth gnashing as you fought to get free. The Kollector only chuckled, tightening his grip on your arms as he reached behind him with one of his arms to unsheathe a scimitar. "He will pay handsomely for you!" He announced, slamming the pommel of his blade into the back of your skull. You managed to hear him mutter something in a language you didn't understand before your vision faded to black.

You awoke on the floor of a large cage, wrists and ankles cuffed together by heavy shackles that were connected by a short length of chain. A ringed collar had been fitted snugly around your neck with another chain that was bolted to the floor, forcing you into a kneeling position. You could hear several muffled voices just outside, including one that sounded suspiciously like your Master's.

"I believe you have something of mine, Shao Kahn." Shang Tsung drawled; tone venomous as he glared at the Outworld Emperor. 

"Is your name on it, Sorcerer?" Shao Kahn questioned haughtily; expression bored as he looked down at Shang Tsung. He waved a hand and two armed guards entered the room, dragging you with them as you spewed curses. They tossed you at the foot of Shao Kahn's throne where you scrambled to your knees, chains rattling, lips twisted in a snarl. The guards ignored you, and bowed deeply to Shao Kahn before exiting. You whipped your head around and caught sight of Shang Tsung's boots. You quickly looked up to see your Master standing before the Emperor, relief washing over you when you met his eyes. "He was caught lurking in the marketplace by the Koliseum," Shao Kahn continued. "Now why was it that your servant was found slinking around my markets?"

"My business is none of yours, Shao Kahn." You scowled, struggling against your chains.

"He's a feisty one," Sindel crooned, stepping down from her spot beside Shao Kahn to where you were kneeling. "I like that in a man." She hooked a manicured finger into the ring of your collar, dragging you to your feet. You flashed your teeth at her, growling low in your throat. She turned to smirk at Shang Tsung. "And just look at this body..." She groped at your legs, palming lightly at your groin before she reached up to run her hands over your abdomen. She squeezed at your bicep, trailing her fingertips up over your collarbones before stroking at your cheek. You jerked your head away, eyes dark with anger. 

She merely laughed, seemingly unfazed by your reaction. A mixture of mischief and lust danced in her eyes as she stared at you. "How cute. Perhaps you'll serve as my konsort." She released your collar to grip your chin, running her fingers over your lips. You growled, snapping at the prodding digits and catching her fingers between your teeth. That earned you a sharp slap across the face, cheek stinging from the force of the blow. "It appears you must be taught proper manners first." Sindel wasn't smiling anymore, her dainty features twisted into a glower.

Shang Tsung's eyes narrowed, the muscles of his jaw tensing as he sneered, displeasure plain on his face. "He belongs to _me_ , Sindel."

"Have him." She spat, shoving you roughly towards the sorcerer. Caught off balance, you lost your footing and stumbled forwards, landing with a soft thud against your Master's shoulder. His hands shot to your waist, gripping your hips to steady you. You inhaled deeply, breathing in his familiar earthy scent. 

"Thank you," Shang Tsung said smoothly, sarcasm dripping from his words as he tilted his head in a mocking bow. "If that will be all—"

"Not so fast, Sorcerer." Shao Kahn rumbled. "For years you schemed behind my back and plotted against me. Today you will answer for your deceit!"

Sindel let out a piercing scream, the sound echoing throughout the room. In an instant, the doors flew open as Imperial guards flooded into the room. They quickly surrounded you, forming a tight circle and barring you from the doors. Shang Tsung slashed through your chains, releasing your limbs, and allowing you to move freely. The cuffs fell from around your arms and legs, and you reached up to unlock the collar, throwing it to the ground. The two of you stood back to back, hands raised as you both shifted into a fighting stance. 

"Ready, Pet?"

"Always, Master."

The guards looked you up and down, sizing you up. You smiled at them, summoning flames to your fingers. You flicked a blazing ball of blue fire at the guards in front of you. It burst through one man's chest, burning a hole where his heart should be. His eyes widened in surprise and he reached up to claw at the gaping wound before collapsing to the ground, dead. Two guards charged you at the same time, and you raised your hand, fingers curled into a claw as a wall of blue fire shot up around you, incinerating the men on the spot. You unsheathed a hidden dagger from your robes, parrying the strike of a guard who had tried to jump you, twisting your wrist to bury the blade in his stomach, ripping it across the expanse of his abdomen, his intestines spilling out with a gush of blood.

You and Shang Tsung moved in a circle, working together as you tore through guard after guard after guard. You barely noticed as the tip of a spear cut into your shoulder, quickly gripping the hilt, and snapping the weapon in half before throwing the sharpened end into its owner's chest like a javelin. Your heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you dodged the swipe of a sword, a green glow pouring from its wielder as Shang Tsung drew out his soul. 

You twisted around to drive your blade into another guard's throat before ripping it free with a sickening squelch. The man gurgled feebly when he crumpled, clawing at his neck as he choked on his own blood. You hissed in pain as the edge of a guard's sword sliced across your cheek, blood dripping from the gash. You scowled at the man, blue flames coating your hand as you slammed it into his chest, ripping his heart out and crushing it in your grasp. Blood splattered everywhere, dripping down your forearm and pooling on the ground.

You grabbed the arm of a guard as he tried to stab you, giving him a sweet smile before slamming your knee into his ribs, knocking the breath from his lungs. Before he could double over, you slashed your dagger up the length of his torso, carving him open from his navel to his throat and throwing him onto the ground. Summoning flames to your fists once more, you seized a guard from behind, fingers curling around his skull, flames burning his skin. He let out a shriek of pain, nails clawing at your wrists as he struggled against you. You gripped his face tighter, digging your fingers into his eye sockets, biceps flexing as you crushed his head in your hands. He fell to his knees, body limp as a rag doll.

Shang Tsung found himself distracted as he took care of the guards on his side, gaze mesmerized as he watched you crush the man's skull like an over-ripe watermelon. He licked his lips, absentmindedly snapping a guard's neck as he kept his eyes locked on you. You spun around in a back-roundhouse kick, slamming your foot into a guard's ribs. Catching Shang Tsung's stare, you grinned at him, eyes shinning. It should be a sin to look as good as you did when you drove your blade into the man's head, moving out of the way to deftly avoid the spray of blood as his body crumpled to the ground. You looked ethereal in a way that the sorcerer couldn't quite place. You were... Stunning. Wild. Dangerous. _Alive_.

You laughed, a warm, rich sound that sent a shiver down the sorcerer's spine as he aimed a flaming skull at the guard behind you. Surrounded by blue fire, you only further confirmed his suspicions: you always looked the best in the throng of battle, with blazing eyes and flexing muscles, you displayed a certain degree of ferocity that was only truly brought out in kombat. The two of you fell into a steady rhythm of slashing and dodging, never in the other's way. It was like a morbid dance, always moving in tandem to an invisible tempo; one, two, three; one, two, three...

As the number of guards dwindled, you noticed an opening and alerted Shang Tsung, raising your voice over the cries of pain and clashing steel. "Now, Master!" 

At the sound of your voice, Shang Tsung quickly moved his arms in a wide circular movement, opening a blazing portal into which you both escaped through. The last thing you heard before the portal closed was Sindel's shout of alarm and Shao Kahn's furious roar. The realms flew past you, and in the blink of an eye, you were back on Shang Tsung's island.

You landed with a grunt onto something plush and soft. Shang Tsung appeared out of the portal immediately after you and landed directly on top of your stomach. You lifted your head as best as you could, looking around to gauge your surroundings. You quickly realized that you'd been teleported into Shang Tsung's master bedroom. However, before you could get a single word out, the sorcerer's lips were on yours, hands tugging at your robes as he straddled your waist.

"Mmph... Master..." You moaned into his mouth, hands reaching up to grab at his waist with bloody fingers, grinding your hips up into his. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt how hard he was already, your half-hard cock rubbing against the curve of his ass. Shang Tsung huffed, biting at your bottom lip as he untied the sash around your waist, sitting up as he pushed your robes out of the way, splaying his hands on your chest. You stared up at him with wide eyes, irises a thin ring of color around your dilated pupils.

"Mine." He snarled, raking his nails down your stomach and sides, leaving red lines overtop of where Sindel's hands had been. "Mine." You shuddered under his touch, muscles tensing and relaxing as you slid your hands from his waist to grope at his ass, smearing blood across the fabric of his clothes. He whined at the feeling, arching his back to push further into your touch.

"You're mine, Pet." He leaned down to nuzzle into the crook of your neck, biting at the thick tendon that rose under your skin, sucking bruises along the column of your throat. His hands reached up for your face, one hand winding into your hair, tugging your head to the side to give him better access to your neck while the other stroked over the gash across your cheek, smearing blood across your skin.

"Yes," You hissed, cock fully hardening in your pants, desire crashing into you like a wave. The aching sting in your jaw faded into a dull throb as Shang Tsung lifted his head, dragging his tongue over the cut. The sorcerer moaned at the taste of your blood on his tongue, knees finding purchase in the blankets as he canted his hips back to rub against the curve of your cock. "Master!" Your hips jolted, muscles flexing, hungry for more friction as he rolled his hips against yours, his teasing driving you wild. 

"Fuck!" You gasped, releasing his ass in favor of clutching at his thighs, fingers leaving streaks of red, powerful muscles trembling under your fingers. The sorcerer groaned, straightening up to rest his palms against your heaving chest, pressing back against the frantic beating of your heart. "Please... please..." Your fingers curled, nails digging into the fabric of his pants as you flicked your eyes up to your Master's face, gaze clouded and unfocused. "Please Mast-" Your desperate cries were cut off as he shoved two of his fingers into your mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. You whined around his fingers, but obeyed, hollowing your cheeks as you mouthed at the intruding digits, laving your tongue over the pads of his fingers, and coating them in saliva. "Good," He purred, voice thick with lust. "Good boy." You moaned, skin flushing in response to his praise. Precum oozed from the head of your cock, dripping down your shaft.

Shang Tsung pulled his fingers from your mouth abruptly and you whimpered at the sudden loss. He waved his hand and suddenly your clothes were gone and there was no barrier between you. You rocked your hips up, skin prickling with heat as the head of your cock rubbed between the fleshy globes of your Master's ass. The sorcerer clenched his hand into a fist, glowing green cuffs catching both of your wrists and pinning your arms above your head, chains locking around the headboard. You growled in frustration as you were put in chains for the _second_ time that day. 

"I know, Pet," Shang Tsung panted, gaze sympathetic as he arched his back, bracing his hand on your thigh behind him, balancing himself as his other hand reached downwards, towards his hole, sliding his spit-slick fingers into his ass. He let out a breathy moan, eyes rolling back into his skull as he slowly pumped the digits in and out, stretching himself open. "But—oh Gods—I much prefer seeing you... in _my_ chains, spread open... and desperate... desperate for my touch..." The sorcerer shuddered as he dragged the pads of his fingers over his prostate, cock throbbing in response to the feeling.

"Elder Gods protect me," You groaned, heat coiling in your belly at his words. "Please, Master! Please _fuck me_!" You begged, digging your heels into the bed covers as you bucked and twisted. Shang Tsung sped up his movements, slick squelching sounds filling the room as he prepared himself to take your cock, knuckles brushing against your shaft with each thrust of his fingers. Finally, after what felt like hours, he pulled his fingers free with a wet pop, reaching behind him to lather your length with your own precum, stroking loosely up and down your shaft. The sorcerer's own cock bobbed against his belly, the tip weeping clear fluid all over your stomach.

"Your body is mine," He growled possessively, tightening his fingers around your cock and making you wheeze, precum beading from your slit. "Your mind is mine," He gripped your cock properly now, raising himself up onto his knees, thighs shaking as he positioned the head of your cock at his dripping hole. "Your soul is mine," A snarl ripped from your throat, sweat dripping down your temples as you watched him rotate his hips in small circles, teasing the tip of your cock against his entrance. He lowered his lashes, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he stared at you.

You met his gaze, chest rising and falling rapidly as you tried to calm your breathing. You're so worked up at this point that you felt like you were going to explode, skin too tight as your muscles tensed and strained. The cuffs around your wrists clinked as you tugged at them, wanting desperately to touch the sorcerer hovering above you.

"Now, Pet," He crooned, voice sweeter than honey. "Who owns you?"

"Master!" You shouted as he slammed his hips down, impaling himself on your cock in one go. You nearly came then and there when you felt the wet velvety slide of his insides tighten around your shaft. You both moaned in unison, stars exploding behind your eyelids as you struggled not to just buck and rut into him. Shang Tsung circled his hips, rolling them against yours, the muscles of his abdomen flexing with each movement.

The sorcerer slowly pushed himself up onto his knees until only the head of your cock remained inside him before sinking back down just as slowly, until your hips were pressed flush together. "Master," You mewled, pulse pounding in your ears. "Master, _Master_... Please!" Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes, spilling down your cheeks as you panted hotly. "Fuck me, Master, please!"

The sorcerer obliged, leaning forward to plant both of his hands against your chest, nails digging into sweaty flesh. "Xiànzài, Chǒng'ér," He whispered, eyes dark. "Xiǎoxīn kàn."

Then he rode you like the goddamned world was ending, powerful muscles undulating below acres of beautiful caramel skin that glistened with sweat as the sorcerer bounced up and down on your cock. You cursed loudly, planting your feet against the bed covers as you slammed your hips up, chains rattling as you struggled against your bonds.

Feeling lightheaded, you released a shuddering breath you didn't know you had been holding. You arched and squirmed underneath Shang Tsung, hips straining, desperate for more friction as the sorcerer's hips rocked against yours. You moaned and gasped and begged, stumbling over your words as a litany of prayers and breathless whimpers of _Master!_ filled the air. 

Struggling to focus, you watched with tear-filled eyes as Shang Tsung's back bowed, his pretty cock sliding against the taut muscles of your abdomen, smearing through the mess of precum and sweat that had gathered there. "Gèng duō, gèng duō..." Half-intelligible pleas spilled from his swollen lips as his fingers curled, gripping bruises into your sides. "Tā mā de wǒ gèng nǔlì!" 

You drew in rattling breaths, throwing your head back against the pillows as you tried your best to hold off from coming. It was easier said than done, and soon enough you felt the tell-tale tightness in your stomach, searing heat coiled like a loaded spring. Your mouth worked as you struggled to get the words out.

"Master," You sobbed, blinking furiously as a fresh bout of tears welled up, blurring your vision. "Master, I... I-I'm... oh _fuck_ ," You swallowed thickly, sweat dripping down your brow from the exertion. "Coming..." You breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm coming..." 

Dark lashes fluttered and even darker eyes locked onto yours, hazy and unfocused. "Shì de, Chǒng'ér! Xiànzài lái, wèi wǒ ér lái!"

Gritting your teeth, your hips jerked one last time before you came, a broken whimper falling from your lips as you pumped shot after shot of come into Shang Tsung's willing body. Hot, thick fluid filled his insides, stomach swelling in order to accommodate the amount. Shang Tsung moved a hand to his belly, rubbing over the bulge he found there as he lowered his head. Sweat dripped down his chin, body clenching reflexively, as he milked your cock for all it was worth. He rocked his hips in short quick movements until he went stiff, coming untouched with a moan and shooting spurts of white across your stomach. You groaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as you slowly came down from your high.

With his strength completely drained, the sorcerer collapsed against you, head resting against your chest as he carefully pulled off your softened cock, mewling at the rush of come that followed, leaking from his hole. The restraints around your wrists melted away, but you were too tired to move your arms from their spot above your head. Instead, you shifted your legs, making more room for Shang Tsung. 

Once you had managed to catch your breath, you lowered your arms with a wince to drape them over Shang Tsung's back, stroking soothingly along the ridges of his spine. He let out a pleased hum, bracing his forearms against your chest as he lifted his head to look at you. Raising a hand, he gently wiped the tears from your cheeks, careful to avoid your still-fresh wound. 

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma, Chǒng'ér?" He questioned softly, brow furrowing slightly as he raked his eyes over your face. You chuckled weakly, tilting your head into his touch.

"Always, Master."

**Author's Note:**

> Xiànzài, Chǒng'ér, - Now, Pet,
> 
> Xiǎoxīn kàn. - Watch carefully.
> 
> Gèng duō, gèng duō... - More, More...
> 
> Tā mā de wǒ gèng nǔlì! - Fuck me harder!
> 
> Shì de, Chǒng'ér! Xiànzài lái, wèi wǒ ér lái! - Yes, Pet! Come now, come for me!
> 
> Nǐ hái hǎo ma, Chǒng'ér? - Are you alright, Pet?


End file.
